


Countdown

by AsterRoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Other, POV Second Person, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr thread](http://corrupterofyouth.tumblr.com/post/91773334370/findinglogic-weeping-angels-take-the-ponds).

You have planned for this meeting your whole life, but you get stuck at work with a cell culture the night it's supposed to happen. It's going to be on the goddamned beach, you don't care that your boss says the cell cultures are more important than your personal life. You glance at your wrist. Fifteen minutes. You glance at the incubator's timer. 20 minutes. Fuck. A few minutes early can't hurt it. 

You reach in and move the cell culture from the incubator to the tabletop. You can run down to the beach, it's only ten minutes away from the lab, and then run back and transfer the culture to the refrigeration unit. Crap, your wrist says nine minutes. 

You run out the door, it's only ten minutes to the beach if you're walking, but now you have only eight minutes so you run. 

Seven minutes and thirty seconds and the light is red, you press the walk button, and it doesn't change. Fuck it, you think, and you look at the cars, and dash across the street towards your goal. 

You don't even hear the screech of brakes before the car hits you.

* * *

Ugh, how could you be stuck on duty the night your soulmate counter's supposed to hit zero? At the start of the night you wrap up your wrist in tape. If you're going to have to do your ambulance shift, you don't want the counter to distract you. People's lives are on the line. Your soul mate can wait. 

The third call of the night is a hit-and-run on Boardwalk. You search for a vein for the IV in the right wrist, you always go for the wrist away from the patient's countdown timer to prevent distractions, but cannot find the vein, so you go for the left. As you slip it in you hear a faint groan from the patient, and this distracts you enough that your eye is caught by the timer.

0000d 00h 00m 01s

0000d 00h 00m 00s

"Hello beautiful," you hear the patient say.


End file.
